turtle tots
by tmntgirl124
Summary: Some dribbles about when the ninja turtles.(WARNING:some fangirls will have a fangirl attack )I don't own tmnt :(
1. Chapter 1

Brotherhood love

Splinter had always knew that his sons loved each other equally,but his three eldest sons have become very cautious of Michaelangalo .he would all ways get into closets and wonder off on his own ,but Leo,Raph ,and Donnie knew better.

Whenever ever Leo or Donnie would see him doing something out of line ,they would kindly say "Mikey no do dat" or "Mikey dat bad" and he'd stop.

But with Raph it was a different story ,if Raph saw Mikey doing something wrong he'd slap him in the back of the head.

Now this wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Mikey's sensitive head .he would sob every time Raph would do of Mikey's sensitive head master splinter had to hold off on the training. This did upset Leo but not the others

That night…

"My boys it's time to eat "called master splinter from the kitchen .eight excited little feet ran to the kitchen .Raph next to Mikey and Leo next to Donnie at the table.

Splinter walked over to the table with four bowls of worms and alge ." Eat up my sons" said master splinter setting the bowls down . Hia sensei rang the four turtle . Sensei walked out of the kitchen to clean up his sons mess in the main room.

Leo,Raph ,and Donnie had all already mastered chop sticks .mikey was still trying to learn ,so his instinct was to eat with his fingers. Leo noticed this ."Mikey dat not da way to eat" said Leo dropping his chop sticks onto his plate." I know dat Leo" Mikey replied silly.

*SLAP* Raph had slapped mikey acrossed the back of the head "listen to Leo said raph looking at Mikey. Mikey didn't cry ,not even a tear ,in fact it didn't really hurt . Mikey, you ok asked Raph getting worried .of course raphie replied mikey with a smile.

Really ,cause I slapped you pretty hard said raph shocked .you did?asked mikey looking up at Raph .ya replied Raph still shocked . Oh ...no I didn't feel it said mikey .how is that possible asked Donnie . How cares ,we can start training again said Leo smiling ear to ear.

Splinter walked into the kitchen .what is going on in hear said splinter in a calm tone . Mikey didn't cry when Raph hit his head said Donnie.

Is that so,very well you will start training in the morning said all cheered.


	2. raphs green eyes

WHY DOES RAPH HAVE GREEN EYES

* * *

Raph being a three year old never liked his Green eyes ,not because they were ugly or anything. But because no one else in the family had them. Leo and Mikey had blue eyes and Donnie and splinter both have red brown eyes.

he thought his brothers didn't like him because of his green eyes,which was not night he had a night mare about it

~raphs night mare~

"Come on Raph ,keep up with us "said Donnie laughing at his older were playing ninja tag around the sewers and Raph was it. "I'm trying "said raph running out of breath,he wasn't exactly the fastest turtle in the sewer ."it's probable because of your eyes"said Leo prideful."this has nothing to do with my eyes Leo"said Raph ." Off course it does,i mean your the only one with green eyes "said mikey smerking and evil smerk .

Raph tried moving his feet but they felt heavy.

"By raphie"said the three turtles in unison as they turned around and walked away leaving Raph behind .

"GUYS DON'T LEAVE ,NOOOOO"

~end of raphs night mare~

"NOOOOO"raph screamed waking up .he was sweating and tears were streaming down his face."MASTEW SPWINTEW MASTEW SPWINTEW" raph yelled getting out of bed and running through the dojo to splinter's room.

"Rapheal ,what troubles you my son" said master splinter coming out of his room."weo, mikey ,and Donnie don't like me no more" said raph hugging splinter's leg ."why do you think this"asked splinter. "Because my eyes are gweene "said Raph his eyes tearing up .

"My son your brothers love you very much and you should be proud that you have green eyes ,only 2%of people in the world have green eyes "said splinter ."really "asked raph. "Yes ,really "said splinter.

"thanks sensei "said raph . he got up and walked over to the door ."good niwht sensei "said raph . Good night my son said night for the first time in his mutated life ,he was happy to have green eyes


End file.
